En espèrant que ma fic' buggue pas !
by Nixyan13
Summary: Bugs, incompréhensions, peaux et yeux vendables, objets qui frétillent, lanternes en folie ? Les coulisse du Jeu Eldarya...vu par ses habitants !


Bienvenue dans ce recueil de drabbles/OS sur le thème du Jeu eldarya ! ^^

Reprenant les éléments du jeu en ligne lui-même plutôt que l'histoire, la Gardienne Rikxian et moi-même écrivons à 4 mains ces histoires basées sur les incohérences, les bugs du site, ou alors l'univers lui-même du jeu.

Sans prise de tête, parodique, nous vous souhaitons un bon moment

L'univers appartient à eldarya, et ceux qui bossent dessus. Le reste est surement à moi.

* * *

 **OS N°1 - La nuit des lanternes.**

* * *

 **Le 31 octobre, 21h45.**

Oh mon dieu. Cette fois c'est vrai.

Il l'a fait. Leiftan...m'a invité au bal de minuit.

Cher journal, je suis si excitée. Ce bal, les danses, la fête...les serments sous les lanternes de feu.

Je ne sais plus que faire à part l'attendre.

Il doit venir me chercher dans une petite heure.

Je me suis maquillée, coiffée, préparée depuis que le soleil éclaire cette journée d'Halloween.

De ses yeux brillants il est venu me voir. Moi.

Moi ! Gardienne si...banale d'Eldarya.

 **« Voudrais-tu venir avec moi... ? Je veux dire, au bal ce soir ? »**

J'ai failli défaillir cher journal. Depuis le temps que je ressasse mes échecs et mes déceptions sur tes pages, voici enfin l'heure venir...

* * *

 **Le 31 octobre, 22h40.**

Oh cher journal, je n'en peux plus. Je sais que cela fait à peine une heure que je t'ai quitté, cependant, je ne sais pas quoi faire pour taire l'excitation en moi.

J'ai passé les dernières minutes à me demander ce que j'allais bien pouvoir lui dire quand le moment des Serments sera venu.

La grande lanterne émeraude sera au-dessus de nous, éclairant faiblement la pièce. Ses yeux dans les miens, nous devrons échanger une seule phrase. Une seule, qui deviendra notre serment.

Un serment à tenir pour l'année à venir.

Très peu d'Eldaryens se risquent à cette coutume, car nul ne sait ce qu'il peut advenir à une faery violant son serment. Mais nous, nous sommes prêts.

Que vais-je pouvoir lui dire … ?

Je le sais...mais vais-je oser ?

Oh non ! Le voilà qui sonne !

* * *

 **Le 1er novembre – 00h02.**

C'est une catastrophe.

Personne ne sait exactement ce qu'il a pu se passer.

Un couple de faery est passé juste avant nous. Alors que nous aurions du échanger enfin notre promesse, c'est arrivé. La lanterne émeraude du Serment s'est dédoublée après leur passage. Puis elle s'est dédoublée à nouveau, encore et encore...

Ils ont quitté la pièce en riant. C'est étrange et je pense être la seule à l'avoir vu mais leurs yeux luisaient d'un vert sinistre. J'ai dû rêvé.

En attendant, je me retrouve ici, sur une table de la pièce, dans un coin que les Étincelantes nous ont laissé pour attendre que le problème soit résolu.

J'écris sur tes pages dans l'espoir qu'il se tourne à nouveau vers moi...voyant combien je suis décue.

Mais il est parti aider les Gardiens à son tour.

* * *

 **Le 1er novembre - 00h12**

Nous avons été contraints de quitter la salle du bal. Seules les Étincelants sont restés et combattent le phénomène tant qu'elles peuvent. Rien n'a l'air de fonctionner.

Les lanternes continuent de se dédoubler. Cela m'inquiète. On en voit à présent flotter dans toute la salle.

Devant nos regards, les Étincelants ont fermés les grandes portes. Une lueur verte inquiétante passe pourtant sous le seuil...

Les murmures commencent à s'élever. Je suis inquiète. J'espère qu'il va bien.

* * *

 **Le 1er novembre – 00h34**

J'écris de l'endroit où j'ai pu me terrer, terrifiée, solitaire.

Je vois la lumière verte qui se rapproche.

Elles sont là, flottantes dans la brume. Elles sont des centaines à présent.

Nous n'avons plus aucune nouvelle des Étincelants, endormis, entravés dans la salle de bal...ou pire.

Nous sommes à la merci de ces choses incandescentes. Ces erreurs de la nature qui ne devraient pas exister, hantent le QG de la garde. Elles sont partout.

Qui sait ce qui arrivera si l'on ose y toucher ?

Oh mon dieu non. Elles se rapprochent. Je dois m'en aller.

* * *

 **Le 1er novembre – 00h47**

Cher journal. Je crois que c'est la fin.

Elles se sont multipliées. Encore et encore. Cela fait presque une heure à présent que l'on entend des cris, des rires malsains ou encore des hurlements d'effroi à travers les coursives du QG. Je crois que les lanternes vertes ont envahis la capitale. De la fenêtre où je me trouve, le marché luit d'un vert sinistre à son tour.

* * *

 **Le 1er novembre – 00h53.**

Si quelqu'un trouve ce journal, c'est que mon tour est venu. J'écris pour témoigner.

J'ai peur. Personne ne sait d'où elles sont venues, ce qu'elles cherchent en errant ainsi, par milliers à présent.

Je suis enfermée dans le placard d'un des couloirs des chambres. J'ai réussi à verrouiller l'endroit mais je les entends. Je les vois. L'ouverture de la serrure laisse passer leurs bribes de fumerolles vertes dans l'obscurité.

J'ai peur. Je veux m'en aller. Je n'entends plus rien à présent. Y-a-t-il encore quelqu'un à part moi ?

Les lanternes cognent contre les parois. Elles tentent d'ouvrir !

J'ai peur...Elles sont la.

Je...

* * *

 **Le 1er novembre – 12h36**

Cher journal. Tu es la seule preuve qui me reste des événements passés. Cette nuit verte. Cette nuit des lanternes.

Je me suis réveillée dans mon lit. Il m'appelait et me caressait doucement la joue.

J'ai sursauté et regardé autour de moi. Au-dessus de mon lit, Miiko et Leiftan me regardaient en souriant.

Où étaient-elles ?

Il y en avait des milliers hier.

Lorsque j'ai demandé, on m'a sourit. Il m'a même ébouriffé les cheveux en rigolant.

 **« Tu t'es endormie dans la salle...je t'ai raccompagnée jusqu'à ta chambre, voilà tout. Le serment sera pour un autre Halloween... ».**

Rougissant légèrement il a préféré s'en aller. Je le comprends, il n'a jamais aimé que je le vois gêné. Seule la chef suprême de toute la Garde d'Eel est restée avec moi, me jaugeant du regard.

J'ai voulu insister :

 **« Miiko, je les ai vu. Je le jure...ces lanternes ! »**

La kitsune a pris un air dur. Partant en refermant la porte, elle m'a regardé à nouveau.

Cher journal, j'ai peur.

Ses yeux luisaient d'un vert que je n'oublierais jamais. Et dans un sourire malsain, elle a placé sur ses lèvres un index évocateur.

 **« Shhht... personne ne doit savoir... »**

* * *

Inspiration : Lors de l'event halloween de 2015, l'objet du mois, le « Jack'O-Lantern » a été victime d'un bug sauvage. Distribué à tous et à toutes celles qui appuyaient sur le bouton de récupération, à outrance.

Eldarya a été envahie de ces lanternes, jusqu'à ce que l'intervention des administrateurs ne mette fin à la menace verte à 12h36...

Ou pas ?

En espèrant que vous ayez apprécié

Retrouvez nous sur le jeu sous les Pseudos Nixyan et Rikxian !


End file.
